Price
by CrimsonWords
Summary: A new inmate arrives in Arkham, but she's not like the other rogues of Gotham. Gaia Price is a Level Blue inmate and since Arkham never had a Level Blue before which means in a sense she is more dangerous than any villain of Gotham. Reasons why is uncertain but the Riddler is determined to find out. What does she have in store for Arkham, or what does Arkham have in store for her?
1. Chapter 1

Price

(A Batman Fanfiction- Inspired by Beyond: Two Souls)

Chapter 1: The Level Blue Inmate

Everyone was talking about the new inmate that's coming to Arkham today. The Riddler was especially excited to see this newcomer. Because of this new inmate, there's now a Level Blue to Arkham's system. While waiting the rogues talked about what this inmate might be like and what have this person done to get sent here. Harley Quinn said, "I heard for the doctors that this inmate is a girl."

"Oh?" said Scarecrow across the hall from his cell, "How old?"

"Mmm, give or take about 19 or 20."

"Kind of young to be a rogue like us," said Two-Face

"Except she's not, " said Joker, "Or else she would be Level Red. Oh, I can't wait to see what makes her tick!"

"What has she done to get here?" asked Riddler.

Scarecrow said, "I think no one knows why she's here."

"Maybe if we wait about another minute to ask these questions. She'll be walking down this hall being escorted to her brand new cell," said Clock King.

A minute has passed and suddenly the door slide open and the guards and two doctors brought the young 5'1 Level Blue inmate down this hall. The girl's hair is short jet black and her eyes are a bright and strong yellow color of amber. Her olive skin tone is a little pale which must mean she has not been eating well, or else there's something wrong with her health? She's wearing a dark blue jumpsuit and black sneakers. There are chains around her wrists and ankles but she's able to walk around just fine.

What caught the Riddler's eye the most was her throat and fingers. There's a long gauze pad covering her neck, and there are bandages covering her fingers. What happen there, he thought. Not to mention the sudden tics she's getting. Her body is twitching and her bones are making sudden cracking and popping sounds, especially around the neck area.

"What's your name kid?!" shouted Two-Face.

"What did you do to get here?!" shouted Harley.

She didn't answer to anyone. Strangely enough, though she eyed at the Riddler which gave him the chills. He couldn't read her emotions and it only made him more curious about this new inmate. Once she was gone along with the other people escorting her the Mad Hatter said, "Curiouser and curiouser."

"Anyone noticed that bandage on her throat?" said Anarky.

"Looked like someone tried to kill her." said Harley.

"Or she tried to kill herself." said Victor Zasz.

"Oh if she really tried to do that then I don't think she's going to last a day in here," said Joker, "(Sigh), such a pity. To think I was already conjuring up plans for the pipsqueak."

An inmate who's possibly suicidal? Well Joker might be right, thought Riddler. She'll won't make it for long in this asylum.

...

In the cafeteria, everyone was still talking about the new inmate. Some think it's worth the time to mess with her. As for Riddler, he's still debating on it. He's made plenty of people commit suicide before, but they were unintelligent and they weren't even thinking about suicide. He knows nothing about this girl and it tears him up because he's curious enough to at least find out if she's smart or not.

"Her skin looked too delicate to be cut into," said Victor Zasz as he cut into his meatloaf, "I would like to see how many cuts I can give her until she bleeds out to death."

"Why ruin the skin when you can break the bones?" said Joker.

"No no no," said Scarecrow, "It's the mind that should be broken. Finding out her darkest fears and use it against her."

Out of nowhere the trays of Victor, Joker, and Scarecrow were flipped over violently and gotten food onto their red jumpsuits. They stood up trying to get rid of the food on their clothes as Joker said, "You know it's usually me pulling a stunt like this. But whoever did this better speak up right now before daddy get's angry!"

Joker's tray suddenly flew and hit joker's face really hard! Everyone sitting at the table jump up and quickly back away. Everyone felt a disturbing presence that was with them for a second until it left. "What the hell was that?!" said Scarecrow sounding quite scared. It's hard to scare the master of fear, but apparently that did the trick.

That really never happens before, thought Riddler. Could this be the cause of the new inmate? He's going to have to see this for himself tonight.

...

Riddler carefully broke out of his cell and made sure no one could spot him. He hides in the security camera's blind spots on the way over to the Level Blue inmate's cell. The cell they had to build specially for her because for some reason they want to keep her away from the other inmates. Since she's the only Level Blue inmate, she's all alone on the Level Blue floor. Which is only one floor below the Red Level.

He finally got there to her cell, but it needed a key card to open it. Level Blues sure get the much tighter security treatment, thought Riddler. Riddler had to sneak around until he found an open office where a doctor was sleeping at his desk. He quietly went in and steal his key card as he went back to the inmate's cell. He tried the key card to open her cell, and to his luck it did.

As he went in and the door closed behind him, the Level Blue inmate was laying on a blue bed. Her wrists are still in handcuffs and they're chained to the floor. Beside her is an IV drip connected to the needle that's buried under the medical tape and gauze that's attached to her right forearm. She sat up swinging her legs over the bed so they could touch the ground. She looked at Riddler with those wolf color eyes, and it only made Riddler shiver.

He feels like this girl isn't human with those eyes. Not to mention the strange presence that's hanging in the air. Like if there's another person in the cell beside the two. Riddler finally broke the awkward silence as he said, "I dance four feet to ev'ry line, with A and A I try to rhyme. And B and B make couples two, the answer my friend stands in front of you." He waited for her answer as she just furrows her brow and cracks her neck. "Do you know what a riddle is, young lady?"

Her fingers crack on their own as she twitches a little. It crept the Riddler in an unsettling way, but the woman answered to him, not in words but in sign language, "I can't speak, but I can answer you in sign language. Do you know sign language?"

"Yes, I do." He answered.

"Good, then we can understand each other. The answer to your riddle is plain and simple, for it is a riddle. You must be the Riddler."

"Yes I am, and you got my first riddle correct. What's your name, young lady?"

"I am Gaia Price."

"Well, Gaia why are they keeping you on an IV drip?"

"To calm me down. If I don't things get a little wild."

"What do you mean? Wait was that you messing around in the cafeteria?"

"No, that was, Morpheus."

"Morpheus?"

Suddenly Riddler was shoved against the wall by something that can't be seen. He was pinned there and for the first time, he became frightened by this girl. He hasn't been scared by anyone else except Batman and Scarecrow. "He doesn't like you." said Gaia in sign language, "I just don't trust you. Why are you here?"

"I was only curious about you," Riddler quickly said, "I swear. I just came here to talk."

After a moment, Riddler was let go. Gaia said in sign language, "He says if you try anything he'll won't hesitate to kill you."

"And I'll make sure I won't." He said trying to calm down some even though he was spooked out of his mind, "So what happen here?" He pointed at his throat to signify about the gauze over her throat.

She took a while to answer but instead of telling she said in sign language, "I rather not talk about this wound."

"Oh, right my apologies." He changed the subject, "How about those fingers? What happen to them?"

"These are because I kept on biting them. It's a bad habit but this time, little by little I'm controlling myself to stop."

Well, that least that explains why there're bandages on her fingers, "How did you and Morpheus meet?" He asked.

"He was born with me," She answered, "He was attached to me ever since."

"Attached?"

"We can't separate. We got this cord that connects to our souls."

When she crack her neck again and jerk her body a little it reminded Riddler a question, "Why do you do that? Do you have Tourette syndrome?"

"Yes," She answered, "And other disorders such as C.I.P.A, P.T.S.D, OCD, VWD Type 1, RBD, PMD- Psychotic Major Depression, Melancholic Depression and a few anxiety panic attacks. I only have motor tics from the Tourette Syndrome."

For the first time, Riddler was lost for words. To think his disorders were bad. "Um..." He started to say, "I only have OCD, NPD, DPD, ASD- Asperger's Syndrome, and Social-Emotional- Reciprocity."

"... Isn't Social- Emotional- Reciprocity the same thing with ASD?" She asked.

"Somewhat."

"... Well, aren't you lucky to only have mental disorders." Even though she said that in sign language, Riddler knew she was being sarcastic and it offended him.

"Look in Arkham Asylum everyone has a problem." He said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah most of them with mental disorders. Name one with a physical disorder."

"Well, you should have a talk with Killer Croc then. He was born looking like a crocodile."

"Tell me that when he was born with an entity attached to his soul. Right now all I see are a bunch of criminals who didn't use their talents to become heroes."

"In case if you hadn't noticed unless you're in denial. You're a criminal too, Ms. Price." Riddler put as much sarcasm into his voice to offend her.

She suddenly stood up as she tried to get near him but the chain keeps the small distance between them. She said in sign language, "Be careful with that mouth of yours, Riddler. You think I'm like you people?" Her head turns to the side violently as a sickening crack from her neck was heard. Riddler flinches from the ugly sound, and when Gaia turns her face back towards him her nose started to bleed. "You think I'm afraid of the Villains of Gotham? You thought Batman was bad? Try and push me over the edge, see what fucking happens. I'm nothing like you criminals. Now, why don't you leave before you piss me off even further, or else Morpheus will splatter you all over these walls."

"... I didn't come here to be enemies, Gaia." He said bravely even though he knows he shouldn't talk but he wanted to let her know, "I'll leave you alone and let you cool off for a while. Before I go though I'll leave you a riddle to think about. More precious than gold, but cannot be bought, can never be sold, only earned if it's sought, if it is broken it can still be mended, at birth it can't start nor by death is it ended. Until next time I hope, I'll have your answer then. Goodnight, Gaia."

Riddler left it at that and walked out of her cell. He kept the key card and walk back to his cell without being spotted by anyone. Once he got to his cell he lay down on the bed as he looks up at the ceiling while replaying the conversation he had with Gaia Price. This one is going to be a tough riddle to solve, he thought. He's just glad he was able to walk out of her cell without being killed by her ghost. He's going to have to be careful next time when he sees her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Group Sessions & Second Meetings

At 4 P.M Riddler, Joker, Two-Face, Harley, Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, and Zasz are gathered in a large room to have group Sessions. Dr. Karmil is in charge of the group and made sure everyone had their turn. They really didn't talk about themselves this time. They were talking about Gaia Price. Even though Riddler is the only one that knows her name none of the others know.

Joker asked the Dr. Karmil, "Exactly what has the pipsquek done to get in here, huh Doc?"

"I'm not authorized to say." She said.

"Well it must be some kind of crazy crime she committed," said Two-Face, "If you ask me things have been going weird lately since she got here."

"How so?" asked Dr. Karmil.

"Seriously? Things moving around and thrown at us by somebody who isn't there. Now you know it's not hard to figure out that the kid has a special power. She probably used them to hurt somebody."

"Oooo! Maybe she's psychic?!" said Harley.

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Scarecrow, "Poison Ivy can control plants, Clayface can shift-shape into anybody he wants, Dr. Langstrom can turn into a gigantic bat. The kid probably does have powers of her own."

"I wonder how long it will take for her to join us, big leagues," said Joker, "If so I can't wait to give her a welcome party."

"Nygma, would you like to share?" asked Dr. Karmil, catching Riddler's attention. Riddler didn't really want to join the conversation. He already knows what little he had discovered about their newcomer. From what he understands that, Gaia does have a temper if you push the wrong buttons.

Riddler simply said to Dr. Karmil, "No I will not like to share, Dr. Karmil."

"Why not, Nygma?"

Riddler was tempted to say a riddle, but the doctors want him to break out of that habit in order to set his mind back to sanity. If he wants out he's going to have to play by their rules. Even though it burns him to the very core that he's not the one in charge. He clenches his fist to keep calm as he said, "Because I don't want to talk about the new inmate."

"Hmm, well we can talk about other subjects. I have to agree that we should stop talking about the Level Blue Inmate."

"What getting jealous that you're not recieving the attention, Eddie?" said Joker.

"Hardly," He replied, "Why bother talking about someone we know nothing about? It's obvious the doctors will not give us any information about the inmate. So why waste our time talking about someone who is not allowed to interact with the other inmates? Besides I thought you were interested her after believing that she's suicidal?"

"Until all this spooky stuff started happening. I know for sure that you, the Riddler, is thinking about her too. You can't help it, it's your nature to find out about people in any way possible. Come on, tell the truth. You're thinking about her right now."

"Well no shit because all you guys ever do is talk about the kid."

"Everyone be calm," said Dr. Karmil, "I believe it's best that we just talk about something else. Nygma, why don't you start a new topic?"

Great not only did she put him on the spot, but he's going to have to think up a topic for the rest of the group to talk about. He sighed as he said, "I don't know anyone read a good book lately?"

"Oh! I read an awesome Horror Creed!"

Riddler rubs his eyes as he thought in his mind, 'that's a magazine issue, Harley.' Well, it is reading the material, and besides, he got everybody off his back and listen to Harley rant.

...

Riddler visited Gaia again during the night without being caught. When he entered her cell he noticed something different about her. There were bandages wrapped around her arms and this time there's a blood bag on the I.V stand. She must be getting a blood transfusion. She was barely awake but she noticed the door to her cell had opened.

She wanted to sit up but Riddler stopped her. He said, "Don't you're going through a blood transfusion process."

She said to him in sign language as best she could with the handcuffs around her wrists, "I see that you're back."

"Yes," He said, "What happen to you?"

"I became one of Hugo Strange's lucky winners to test out his new experiment. He wanted to see if Morpheus could stop the wounds he made into my arms."

"What kind of wounds?"

"Knife wounds. Of course, Morpheus did and I'm glad it didn't hurt at all. All it did was make me feel dizzy when I've lost blood."

"What was Strange's main reason to do this to you?"

"He's interested what Morpheus can do. Of course after he healed me though he started trashing up the lab and tried to kill Strange. If they didn't put me to sleep he would have succeeded. It's friends by the way. The answer to your riddle."

He smiles as he said, "Well that is correct, but do you know why I asked that?"

"... Why?"

"If we form a friendship. You might have a chance to get out of here."

"Oh, I see. You want to use me and Morpheus. How typical."

"No no, don't get me wrong. I have no interest using you or Morpheus. Because I'm smart enough to know that if I do I will be killed without hesitation."

"Wise decision but why on earth do you want to be friends with me?"

"Think about it, with my intellect and your power we can get out of here together with no problem."

"Did it ever occur to you that I want to be here?"

This caught Riddler off guard. It puzzled him why she thinks this is the place to stay. He asked her, "Why on earth would you want to be in a place full of crazies and not so caring doctors?"

She said in sign language, "Where else should I even go? As I see it, I belong here."

'hopeless,' thought Riddler. She doesn't care how she's being used as an experiment by Dr. Strange. He needs her to get him out of Arkham, but he needs to give her a reason to want to be out of Arkham. Usually, this wouldn't be a problem for him, but with her attitude, it's going to be difficult. This might take more than a few days to convince her, which only means he's going to have a lot of patience.

"Do you like being treated as a lab rat?" He asked her.

She said in sign language, "Why do you care?"

"Isn't that what friends are supposed to do? Care for each other?"

"I don't know, never had one before."

Her head to the side making a sickening cracking sound. Riddler doesn't think he's ever going to get over wincing from that sound. "Let's say that I do want us to become friend," said Gaia in sign language, "Can't you promise me one thing?"

"Sure," He said without hesitation.

"Never use me for your own personal gain. If you do, put an end to me."

This really surprised the Riddler by this request. He asked her, "You mean kill you if I break my promise? Why would you want me to do that?"

"So I won't be used again. I've been used my entire life and for once I would like someone who doesn't do that to me."

'hmm, it seems that I'm going to have to be friends with her for real,' thought Riddler. He killed many unimportant people before, but this girl he doesn't want to kill. She's got a ghost tethered to her soul, and it can perform impossible tasks that can really help them both get out of Arkham. But he's going to have to pick her brain to figure out every little thing about her. If he could even make her tell her darkest secrets, that means she trusts him completely.

"Even though the promise is quite dark in case if I break it. I can see the reason why you want me to make that promise."

"Are you going to promise me or not?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Good, hey you better get going. In 5 minutes a doctor will come in here to check up on me. You wouldn't want to be around when he does come in."

"Okay, take it easy alright?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Oh before I go, here another riddle for you to think about. What is put on a table, cut, but never eaten? See you tomorrow, Gaia."

He took off without another word to her and went back to his cell without being caught. It's going to be hard work to get her to warm up to him, but he'll get to his goal eventually.


	3. Note

Okay, I'm telling you guys right now. The first review I've just got to this story, these are the kind of reviews I want. Because it lets me know what I'm doing wrong and how I should fix it or to avoid which direction I should take this story. So thank you guest review, and please don't be shy to review this story whether it's good or bad.


	4. Note 2

Note:

Chapters are going to be uploaded late because I'm going to be taking a short break. Reasons why is because I need to enroll in college and register for classes. This break won't be long it will probably be a day or 2 before I start posting new chapters again. You can still leave requests or questions and I'll answer back as soon as possible. In the mean time, I apologize for the delay.

\- CrimsonWords


End file.
